Insurrection
| date=2375| author=J.M. Dillard John Vornholt (YA novelization) | published = November 1998 | format = hardcover | reprint = | reformat = paperback | pages=295| ISBN=ISBN 0671024477 (hardback); ISBN 0671034537 (international paperback)| movie=movie| image= | release=11 December 1998| story= & | screenplay=Michael Piller| director=Jonathan Frakes| producer=Rick Berman| comic=no| |}} :"The Battle For Paradise Has Begun"' Captain Picard and his crew must commit treason to protect an alien people's secret to eternal youth from both an attacking alien race...and from the Federation itself. Introduction (blurb) '''Star Trek: The Next Generation' is the most popular, longest-running series in science fiction history. Now, after the spectacular worldwide success of Star Trek: First Contact, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship ''Enterprise'' return to the big screen in a thrilling new adventure that captures all the fun and excitement of Star Trek at its best. Star Trek: Insurrection reunited the hugely popular crew of Star Trek: The Next Generation: Jean-Luc Picard, Starfleet's finest captain; Commander William T. Riker, his stalwart first officer; Lieutenant Commander Data, the indispensable android; Commander Deanna Troi, the empathic Betazoid counselor; Lieutenant Commander Worf, the fierce Klingon warrior; Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge; chief of engineering; and Dr. Beverly Crusher, the ship's able medical officer. Together, they have faced many challenges over the years, but nothing has prepared them for the unexpected crisis that tests both their skills and their convictions. On an unnamed planet in a distant sector, Starfleet, in an uneasy alliance with a mysterious new alien species of unknown origin, has discovered a secret with astounding implications that could transform the future of the entire Federation. But this secret has a price that may be more than some are willing to pay. The secret first turns Data against Starfleet, then draws Jean-Luc Picard and the Starship Enterprise into a tense and dangerous situation that has unexpected effects on every member of the crew -- and presents them with an agonizing moral dilemma. Faced with orders he cannot obey and a crisis he cannot ignore, Picard finds himself torn between his conscience and his uniform. Bestselling author J.M. Dillard has written a powerful and exciting novel based on the major motion picture directed by Jonathan Frakes ("Commander Will Riker"). Star Trek: Insurrection is sure to delight audiences throughout the world. Summary References Characters Movie characters :Hars Adislo • Anij • Artim • Beverly Crusher • • Cuzar • Padraig Daniels • Data • Matthew Dougherty • Gallatin • Gallatin's mother • Jae • Geordi La Forge • Martinez • Pa'rena • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Rae'alin • William T. Riker • Ru'afo • Sam'po • Sharic • Sojef • Tournel • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Novelization characters :Hars Adislo • Anij • Artim • Beverly Crusher • • Cuzar • Padraig Daniels • Data • Matthew Dougherty • Gallatin • Gallatin's mother • Geordi La Forge • Lutonin • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ru'afo • Sojef • Tournel • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Barel • Zefram Cochrane • Madalyn Dougherty • Lily Sloane Junior Novelization characters :Hars Adislo • Anij • Artim • Beverly Crusher • • Cuzar • Padraig Daniels • Data • Matthew Dougherty • Gallatin • Gallatin's mother • Geordi La Forge • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ru'afo • Sojef • Tournel • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Locations : • Briar Patch Deep Space 9 • Hanoran II • Manzar colony Starships and vehicles : (Captain's yacht) • ( ) • holoship • Injector Assembly One (Son'a collector) • Li'seria (Son'a command ship) • Son'a battleship • Son'a battle cruiser • ( ) • type 11 shuttlecraft Races and cultures :android • Ba'ku • Bajoran • Bolian • Ellora • Evoran • Human • Klingon • Son'a • Tarlac • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Borg • Ka'bu States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Federation Diplomatic Corps Science and technology :emotion chip • isolation suit • isolytic subspace weapon • ketracel-white • lectrazine • starship Ranks and titles :captain • commander • lieutenant • regent • vice admiral Other references :butterfly • kelbonite • Khitomer Accords • kolar beast • library • planet • rhyl Information Background information *The novelization features the original ending of the film, where Ru'afo is exposed to the radiation and gets younger and younger. Related Stories *'' : ''Abyss (DS9 novel) - Abyss establishes Admiral Dougherty's operation was in fact a Section 31 project and that the Holoship was eventually procured by Elias Vaughn and an anti-Section 31 organization. *''Armada'' (TNG video game) - The Son'a appeared in Armada attempting to retake the Ba'ku system, fortunately by that time Starfleet had built a Starbase above the planet and with the assistance of the Son'a forces were defeated. Images Novelization images insurrection.jpg|Novelization cover image. ruafo.jpg|Ru'afo. ent1701Einsurrection.jpg| . Film images kell Perim.jpg|Ensign Kell Perim file:Captains yacht.jpg|Captain's Yacht file:Isolationsuit.jpg|A researcher in a damaged Anthropological isolation suit file:Type11 screencap.jpg|Type 11 shuttlecraft file:Talon class.jpg|Data piloting a scout. file:Tachyon burst.jpg|A Tachyon burst impacting the shields of a file:Dougherty.jpg|Matthew Dougherty file:Starfleet Admiral uniform, 2375.jpg|Vice Admiral Dougherty aboard the Son'a ship. file:Starfleet uniforms (from 2373 onwards).jpg|"Rescuing" the "hostages". file:Starfleet dress uniforms, 2375.jpg|Starfleet's new dress uniform. Connections * * : | nextMB=Four Lights| prevpocket= : | nextpocket=Infinite Regress| voyages1=Ente| adbefore1=The Battle of Betazed| adafter1=Four Lights| }} Insurrection, Star Trek: Insurrection, Star Trek: Insurrection, Star Trek: